Breakeven
by VallorgChristensen
Summary: She dislikes school since it's where the socialites torture her with their little games. They know her as one of the considered loser at school. Anna who is really fed up with her boyfriend has decided something that involves the blonde. Does this rush decision of Anna will take a big turn of events in her life? What if Elsa learns behind Anna's approach? Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I own nothing. I'm not rushing and putting everything in the first chapter, so hopefully just bear with me for now. Thank you. **

She sat silently in the driver's seat. The beating of her heart rang loudly and dangerously, feeling nausea building up in her system. No, she wasn't getting chased by the cops or a psychopath on the road. Simply, the blonde was only nervous and also reluctant, getting out of her car to attend her classes. A sane brother wouldn't push his little sister to make her go to school would he? How pathetic could she be? She's darn eighteen for god's sake going nineteen by next year. Her older brother Olaf still forces her to attend her classes. Like begging a kid with a promise to have his reward later.

_Get it together Elsa! It's only school, you'll be in the confines of your room later on this day._

_Doesn't he know I hate school? He should have known that for eighteen years by now!_

Reprimanding herself for being such an introverted individual and blaming her brother, which she was again at the demon's territory; where true hell existed and that tortured her for years. School. While sitting and gathering herself the courage she needed, a loud bang on her car's window made her shriek like a little girl. A blond stood by her car with a wide grin etched across his boyish face. He couldn't contain himself and let out a hearty laugh at his friend's overacted reaction. Hands resting on his stomach as he tried to stifle his laugh, yet he failed to do so. The blonde held the fabric so tightly over chest as if her life depended on it. She opened the door, shooting him a glare, and huffing at the blond's hysterics.

"Well, good for you Kristoff for scaring the living shit out of me. Bravo!" She laughed pretentiously with sarcasm in her voice.

The boy had had his morning fun already, brushing his tears away as he settled down with a contented sigh.

"Elsa, I waited for you to get off your car and you were sitting there with a troubled face. I might as well knock it out of off you before you start to hyperventilate." Kristoff nodded as if he was proud of his recent action.

Truth to be told, the young man was partly right. When she was occupied with her thoughts, she couldn't stop being pessimistic and she'd chicken out school. She really needed to buy a potion called confidence whether that really existed or not. She hoped it was the former.

She sighed in defeat. She grabbed her black leather cap as she adjusted the leather strap at the back, pulling down the hood of her worn out hoodie before taking off with her best friend.

"You know what? You should buy a new wardrobe for your clothes. You need a new car, too. Your brother had offered a hand before and he was worried." Kristoff watched her friend audible gulp. She shook her head a little and then responded.

"Kristoff—I don't want to ask much I—not now. Not now, Kristoff."

Her journey to her Calculus class was dreadfully painful. Students had already taken their preferred seats, of course, Elsa would sit in the way back, trying to avoid any kinds of human interactions around her. Chin on hand, eyes wandering down the field, watching the other students play Frisbee. A roar of laughter echoed in the hallway. She silently hissed. She knew the group of people approaching dangerously to her class. They stopped by in front of her math's door entrance, chatting ever so loudly like they own the school. She forced herself not to glance or peek under her hood, but the curiosity was getting the better of her. Her eyes landed first on the couple kissing in the hallway. Way, way, way too much PDA as the blonde thought to herself. The redhead wrapped her arms around the guy's neck with the auburn sideburns. Yes, the sideburns, the so-called, the modern Elvis Presley of 2015. She cringed when she heard a moan coming from the female redhead. Sideburn latched his hands on her ass, giving it a little squeeze. Little the auburn head knew that the redhead disliked it, pushing him a little—not that he minded too much.

_Wow! It reminded me of porn in all of a sudden. Well, sorry, that sounded nearly as one. It's not like I'm perverted or shit._

"I'll see you later, babe." The guy with the sideburn said. Well, Hans said with a smile.

"Geez, you two can't get enough of each other, ha." Adam commented while the group of girls with them like Ariel, Snow, and Cinderella nodded in unison.

"You'll see each other later at lunch, duh?" Ariel added.

She couldn't believe that girl named, Ariel, sported that ridiculous red hair, which was redder than Anna's hair. Hans' girlfriend. Whenever she saw that crimson red mane in the hallway. It pained her eyes to see that red and it was utterly ludicrous. She had never seen someone sporting a deep red hair at school. She recalled her little debate with her friends—Kristoff and Sven—that the girl's long mane was whether legit or not. She noted that little discussion of theirs was preposterous.

The pack left the door leaving a sigh of relief on the blonde. Anna, on the other hand, entered the class—not saying a thing or two to her friends. They didn't put much importance to it, knowing that she might be in a bad mood again. Elsa quickly set her eyes back on the field, which was now finally deserted. There was an empty seat in front of Elsa's. She prayed mentally, as in hard, and hopefully the girl wouldn't choose that spot in front of her. Anna scanned the class and she spotted an empty seat in front of that hooded person. Anna thought that if Elsa was a fan of Assassin's Creed or Watch Dogs of some sort. She had never seen her without her hood on top of her head, blocking all the possible sunlight to grace on her features. Emo these days aren't that a trend anymore. The platinum blonde cussed mentally that her little prayer turned to reality.

_Well, thank you, fate, for giving me a good view in front of my desk, to get me distracted. Now, let's hope for an F at the end of the term._

The said girl, Anna was Elsa's little crush. Gay or not, she adored the girl's intelligence. Exclude the part where she was with the high school jocks. Also, the girl was the star player on the volleyball team, seeing that she lacked a little bit of height, but still she managed to be the star of the team.

Elsa saw the toupee in the hallway as he entered the class. Mr. Weselton set his things down on the table. The class had stopped their chatter as each of the students sat on their seats. He cleared his throat before turning to the class.

"Hopefully, you are ready to learn this one of the hardest section on derivatives. Chain rule." The class groaned by hearing it. The little old man explained that it would be a fun lesson, wherein he received more exasperated sighs from his class. Furthermore, discussion would take the direction through a little discussion. Without further ado, he started discussing the lesson and she wished it would be the end of the day.

Lunch finally came which to Elsa's favor. The boys were already seated at their usual spot. Sven brought the oily pizza into his mouthing, chewing it with a delightful expression. How could he wolf down that greasy food with a smile on his face? Kristoff brought out his large sandwich from his bag. The blonde sat next to Sven with her salad in hand.

"Yo, Elsa, comrade, good to see you ready to start our luncheon." The raven head said with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

She shook her head and punched his arm, earning a dramatic fall on the table. The three friends laughed.

A few tables away from Elsa's group where the socialites sat. They were talking and laughing so loudly as usual. Hercules was flirting with the other girls, Ariel was with Eric necking next to the wall. Anna sat silently next to Hans as he slightly ignored the redhead or he was completely ignoring the girl. Hans saw Elsa who was headed upstairs, smirking on his seat. Her friends already left and his smirk grew to a grin. The other guys followed his line of direction, which was directed to the poor blonde. Elsa groaned as soon as the hand grabbed her shoulder.

_Just great! My luck is really running out every single day. _

She could feel her muscles tensed, gulping an amount of spit then looked back.

"What now Hans?"

Giving him her poker face so she wouldn't be showing how fear was slowly eating her whole being. She was dragged and pushed back under the stairs and where no one could see them. Elsa hit her head as she let out a painful low yelp. Adam and Hercules were behind, watching in fascination.

"I can smell you from afar, you stink so bad that makes me want to punch out the lights out of you." He said while he was stretching his hands out above him. "Do you seriously wear those clothes for the whole semester? Disgusting." The other two were snickering behind them, but Elsa was only focusing her escape from these jocks.

"Why does my clothing bothers you that much? Not that I'm joining your group or rubbing off my clothes on your ridiculous sideburns." The blonde replied exasperatedly towards Hans and the other two were guffawing at her remark. Elsa was now panicking inside. Hans glared back, but that didn't make them stop.

"Shut it you buffoons!" He hissed.

While the idiots were distracted by Hans little rage. She quickly made a run out of the stairs, pushing the two out of the way as they fell flat on their bums. Elsa noted that surprise escape she made would make her pay later or even earlier than that. Some other people in the cafeteria were throwing looks of confusion to Elsa, gossiping began to arise once more. People really like stories to share with, Elsa thought. She didn't care about that now and she just wanted to leave that area as soon as possible.

_Now that wasn't a good farewell was it?!_

She looked back again to see them they followed suit and they were only a few feet away from her. She felt like she was back in primary school again with the bullies tailing her back. Her little escape didn't last long and she was shoved back again to the wall.

_The wall must hate me by now from the constant shoving I've had since I started studying here. _

"You thin—"

"Mr. Morris," A voice rang in the hallway. Elsa let a sigh of relief that the gods hadn't taken most of her luck. They must be feeling sympathy towards her as much as she hated it, which saved her from getting beaten into pulp. Mr. Shang one of the P.E. teacher threw a look towards Hans' group. "You think what of Ms. Schmidt?"

Hans strong gripped left her already sore shoulder. They backed away from the girl as he thought of a good excuse. He cleared his throat obviously and slightly nervous.

"I'm thinking….we were about to leave, Mr. Shang." He said lamely as he rubbed the back of his neck. Adam and Hercules were restraining their laughs but they didn't say a thing. Elsa was dumbfounded. _Is that it?_ Well, Hercules joined his lame excuse.

"Yes, Mr. Shang, we are leaving."

Elsa watched them leave. A hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped at the contact. The teacher laughed a little before he headed to the gym.

"It's only me, Ms. Schmidt."

"Thank you." She thanked him with a shy smile.

"Make sure to have your buds with you next time."

She should bring a douche radar next time. And again, Elsa thought she read or watched too many scifis.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday and Sunday for Elsa that felt so fast, and again, school had come slapped her in the face. Two days were too short, for her to bask in the tranquil space of her room. The four walls of her room always made her feel at ease and safe. The solitude she had during those days were pretty calming her nerves. The sickening judgmental gazes in the hallway weren't criticizing her keenly. The demeaning words were thrown at her weren't literally verbalize, but they were carved in her head forever. But the solace of her room made her forget them temporarily. Those days were peaceful.

Now, returning to the cruel life of reality, the blonde sat alone at their usual spot. Her friend who had an obsession with reindeers was nowhere in sight. Also, Sven who always asserted his distaste about reindeers to Mr. Reindeer guy displeasure just to piss him off_, was the same__—__not even a silhouette hovering her shadows. _

_Calm down, no one will eat you alive, Elsa, you're doing fine. _That too didn't change the fact she was alone. Alone with her thoughts once again.

She felt vulnerable without her friends company, clutching the sandwich in hand a little bit firmly than she used to. She tilted her head up to see the people before her, seeing them laughing with their peers, goofing around, and expressing themselves without any difficulties. Elsa wouldn't reach and experience that kind of life. The blonde didn't know whether to envy them or hate them, throwing invisible daggers to these people. She felt so small in the far right corner of the cafeteria. She hated herself for being such a loser with no social skills. She was ashamed. She would be graduating next year; her overly shy personality made her inept. She was better off dead than experiencing that she was a complete loser. There was no one as insane as her two friends to even approach her table and to be as the same table as her.

_Pathetic me._

She diverted her gaze to the socialites' table, it was a large group of people and it was too crowded for Elsa's taste. She tried not to stare too much to acquire their attention, especially Hans or Ariel's cronies. Thankfully, her cap managed to do the trick to hide her prying eyes over their group. Some people who passed them by were looking at them so highly. Some of them weren't.

_Well, glad that most of them are normal enough to hate or dislike their group._

Her eyes fell upon the redhead. She seemed to be in her own world. Everyone had their own little group of discussion, at the same time, Anna was quietly sitting next to Hans. A smart student like her? Elsa couldn't comprehend a girl with high intelligence. It wouldn't be so hard to make friends to her standards or to have normal peers around her.

_Does popularity is rather important than her dignity?_

Elsa wasn't completely sure whether to pity the girl or not. She watched her poking the food with her fork before her silently. Elsa wanted to march their perilous territory to give her company like she wasn't even there at all. She was deep in thoughts when a pair of teal eyes caught her eyes staring, it was Anna. A smile was forming on those pink lips of hers and Elsa felt the blood rushing to her face. She was astounded and speechless. She simply pretended to look at the sandwich in her hand as if it was the most interesting thing on earth.

_Did she just smile at me? At me? Heavens! What did I do to deserve from a goddess to even glance and cast a smile at me?!_

While she was rejoicing inside to that simple gesture from the redhead. She felt her phone vibrate in the pockets of her loose faded black pants, grabbing the device quickly and opening the message on the screen. Barely looking over whoever texted her. Funny to say that Elsa had a new phone every single year, but everything else stayed the same.

_**[Kristoff]:**__ Sorry Elsa, Sven and I are still working on our chemistry lab. I'll see you later during gym class._

Elsa sighed in disappointment, she couldn't be mad at her friends. Really.

* * *

She managed to dodge the socialites after lunch, heading straight to her next class. An hour or so had passed before her class ended, and gym class was her last course of the day.

The blonde refused to change in the girls' locker room. Almost three years avoiding that place to save her ass from getting hurt—emotionally. She would wait until mostly everyone were at the gym. Under the bleachers was long forgotten as her changing place. Gladly, there was a nearby washroom close to the gym, scurrying off into the bathroom to change into her gym's clothes.

Kristoff and Sven were sitting on the bleacher, flailing hands were directed to Kristoff. The blonde disapprovingly shook his head on something. Elsa knew just from afar they were debating whether on games, reindeers, girls or the thing. She'd rather leave it that for now.

"Kristoff, try that game it is completely awesome and the plot is well written," Sven said trying to make the bulky blond agree with him.

"Na ah, Sven, I'm not into tho—"

"Hey, guys?" She said as she tried to make her presence known, knowing her friends didn't notice her arrival with their discussion.

"Oh, Elsa! Can you tell that Sleeping Dogs is an amazing game? You've played it before, haven't you? I know you did."

The blond slapped his cheek, looking back to Elsa and making an eye contact asking for her aid. Elsa just smiled and answered her energetic friend.

"Don't include me, I know nothing about it."

Sven's hands dropped to his sides as he sighed dejectedly. She brought her arms up to a surrender. And before she could add something to her previous comment, her body met the floor with a painful groan. The hands that were on her back were refraining her from getting on her feet. Kristoff pushed whoever the person pushed her harshly on the floor as they left her aching back. Fortunately, her nose didn't break from the sudden attack.

"Hans, leave Elsa alone," Kristoff said as he tried to keep his temper or even throw a punch at him.

"She is blocking the wa—"

"Hans, don't make any ruckus now," Anna interrupted with a stern voice.

_Anna?_ Elsa thought before she could even pull herself up, a hand was offered to her. She looked up as she stared into the pools of those beautiful teal eyes.

"She was standing on our way, I'm dirtying my hands for you, babe." Hans explained.

_Unsatisfactory_. She thought indignantly.

Anna glared at her boyfriend and she went back to help the blonde who was still on the floor. The blonde who seemed so ever mesmerized or dumbfounded at the moment. She didn't let the blonde to speak and grabbed her hand to pull her up on her feet. Sven and Kristoff were watching in the background. The anger in them gradually left them as they watched the love-struck blonde—now standing on her feet. Hans didn't like his girlfriend approach and when the redhead had come to the blonde's aid? Anna had never said anything to their prior actions. This bewildered Hans as he thought deeply what made Anna to take action this time. Seemingly that the auburn head couldn't find his own answer to his own question, it infuriated him more. Ariel and Cinderella came in—Snow being ill to attend school—with a frown starting to form on their faces.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Ariel asked, seeing that she was holding the blonde's hand.

Elsa slowly then quickly retrieve her hand from the redhead's hold.

"Thank you….."

She muttered and then she was mumbling incoherent words. She didn't trust her voice at the moment and she was afraid she might say something stupid.

_What should I say? Oh, thank you, Hans, for shoving my face to the floor. I had a nice time with your gorgeous girlfriend even in a very short time. J. Christ! Am I that low? I feel like I'm a little kid mumbling to myself in front of her crush._

Anna caught the low thank you and smiled. She didn't know if the blonde ever saw that since she quickly averted her attention from her to the floor.

_So cu__—_what? Where did that come from?

Anna took a deep breath, ignoring Ariel's question and leaving without a word. Hans glared at the blonde for the last time before he threatened her again.

"I'll get back to you later." He whispered with a groan.

Elsa's muscles tensed, earning a little pushed from Ariel while Cinderella was shooting her with a disgust look on her face. When the socialites left, Sven spoke as he teased the shy blonde.

"Woah! Elsa what kind of powers do you have to make Anna as your knight? She's usually watching her little gang do what they want." Sven giving her a thumbs up.

"You're already one step ahead with your crash, Elsa." Kristoff said and Sven and they both laughed while the blonde was shooting them a death glare, too little no effect to her friends.

Mr. Shang called the class and were told that they could choose whatever sports they wanted to play during his period. There were hockey sticks, rackets, flying disc, and soccer balls to choose from. With that the class started.

* * *

Anna ended their practice for the day. She tossed the towel to her bag which was on the floor, slumping on the cold floor in unladylike manner. She didn't care since she was tired as hell and she needed a quick rest before heading home. She looked over her bag. A cold drink looked like the best drink in the world. Within two seconds, she was taking big gulps with a pleasing sigh when she was done.

She left the gym for a change of clothes. Then headed out to get her car. Hans was waiting with his basketball members, or the minions, which Anna called them as secretly. Adam, Hercules, and Gaston were passing and dribbling the ball to each other near to Anna's car.

"Hans." Anna said in a monotone voice.

"Anna."

He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her for a kiss. She stood there without reciprocating to it. The auburn head pulled back with an eyebrow raised in question.

"What's wrong, Anna?" He asked.

"Nothing." His eyebrows almost met by the way his girlfriend was acting for several days already.

"Tell me. I'm sorry, if I did something."

Seeing Anna didn't say or react while untangling herself from him. She opened the door of her car as she threw her bag to the back seat.

"Ooooh…" Adam liked it where this was going.

Hans didn't push it further as he let it slide her moody behaviour once again.

"By the way, Belle is throwing a party at her place later at nine. This might be the time to loosen up a bit babe." He leaned in near to her ears.

"We can enjoy ourselves later?"

Something snapped inside her. She was so ticked off in these past few days. Anna was so upset and hurt when Hans was ignoring her and didn't care enough to ask much further. These past few days, Hans was all physical and all. Where was the sweet guy she dated a few months ago? Where was the caring guy she loved?

"Hans, will you just shut up?!" pushing the guy away from her. Hans was confused from her sudden outburst.

"Anna?"

"I was there for you when you had those bullshit problems. I helped because I cared, but you? It was all 'bout you! Your damn problems!"

"Wo..whoah! Anna calm down."

"Like how? When you've started it? Well, Hans Morris that was a great job for angering me. You should figure it out your own and come back to me when you got my point. For now, stay away from me and I need to get home and rest." The redhead was about to get in the car when Hans held her wrist.

"Was it because of that loser?"

_Oh my gawd?! When did she become the problem?_

She was thinking that she needed to talk about that, too. The poor blonde hadn't done anything to these guys and she sympathized her sometimes. She argued with this insensitive jerk since Hans didn't want to leave her. Adam interrupted them with his silly idea. Anna was astonished at him.

"Why don't you date lo_—_I mean Elsa and fix her up. She's a fixer-upper. Make her change and look presentable. The boys and Hans will stop our little games with her."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Adam? I think you need to tighten those screws in your head!" Hans retorted.

"Date? Elsa?! What's this a joke?" She feigned a laugh.

The redhead was fuming in mock anger. She couldn't understand these people at all. She rushed inside her car as she slammed the door. She stepped on the gas, but they blocked her way and she managed to stepped on the break in time. Hercules and Gaston thought it was a nice show and joined Adam, ignoring Hans' futile retorts.

"What's the deal with you people?! Get out of the way!" She growled at them.

"What's your answer about this bet?" Adam asked with a devilish grin on his face.

She was tired and she wanted to feel the softness of her bed. Two teachers who were about to get their cars asked the group. Adam and the other two weren't seemed faze that two teachers were approaching them. She just wanted to get home and without thinking straight she agreed with them.

"Yes! Happy now?"

"Well Miss Anderson and yes we are." They stepped aside letting her car leave the school's premises.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter two! Hopefully, the ending of this chapter is fine. If not let me know ^^


End file.
